


Zurück in der Realität

by Wintermeer



Series: Parallelwelten [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deutsch | German, Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Parallel Universes, Purple Prose, Science Fiction, Sexual Content, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermeer/pseuds/Wintermeer





	Zurück in der Realität

_Sternzeit 4137.0:_

»Doktor McCoy!« Schwester Chapels Stimme hallte schrill durch das ganze Lazarett, während ihre kugelrunden, hellblauen Augen den blassen Vulkanier beäugten, der vor ihr auf dem Krankenbett lag. »Doktor McCoy! Mr. Spock. Er wacht auf!« 

Hastig kam der Arzt aus dem Nebenraum geeilt und drängte sie ein Stück beiseite, um den ersten Offizier besser begutachten zu können.  
Die biometrischen Anzeigen normalisierten sich plötzlich von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Noch lag sein Patient leblos da, doch dann begannen sich die schmalen Finger zu regen. Erst war es nicht mehr als ein Muskelzucken, das über seine Glieder huschte und der Arzt der Enterprise hätte fast geglaubt, er hätte sich die Bewegung nur eingebildet, doch dann schließlich zuckten sich die Lippen des Vulkaniers stumm.  
McCoy war außer sich vor Erleichterung. Sanft packte er den Mann bei den Schultern: »Spock, Sie altes vulkanisches Schlitzohr! Mir einen solchen Schrecken einzujagen!«  
Doch sein Patient hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen. 

»Spock, verdammt! Hören Sie mich?« Er rüttelte ihn sacht aber mit einer merklichen Prise Ungeduld, um ihn endgültig aus dem komatösen Zustand zurückzuholen. Er hätte es nicht verkraftet, beide zu verlieren. Jim Kirk, den Captain der Enterprise - seinen Freund - und Spock, dessen erster Wissenschaftsoffizier und – als was auch immer man ihre Beziehung betiteln mochte.  
Langsam öffnete der Vulkanier die schmerzenden Augen und hob eine zitternde Hand davor, um sie vor dem Neonlicht abzuschirmen. »Nur… all zu deutlich, Doktor.«

»Dem Himmel sei Dank! Mir wäre wegen Ihnen beinahe ein graues Haar gewachsen.«  
In den letzten quälend langen Stunden hatte er die Hoffnung, dass Kirk und Spock das Bewusstsein wieder erlangen würden, fast aufgegeben. Doch nun hatte wenigstens einer der beiden den Weg zurück ins Diesseits gefunden. »Schwester Chapel, dimmen Sie das Licht etwas.«

Die hübsche Blondine konnte die Augen nur schwerlich von dem Vulkanier losreißen. Immer schon hatte sie ihn heimlich begehrt, doch so sehr sie auch versucht hatte, ihm näher zu kommen, all ihre Versuche waren kläglich gescheitert. Er hatte eine undurchdringliche Mauer um sich herum errichtet, die niemand zu durchbrechen vermochte; niemandem außer vielleicht… Dem Captain. Zu oft schon hatte sie beobachtet, wie sehr sich Mr. Spock veränderte, wenn er bei James Kirk war. Er hatte scheinbar einen Weg gefunden, hinter diesen mächtigen Wall aus Disziplin und Logik zu gelangen. Er konnte Spock mit einem charmanten Lächeln völlig aus dem Konzept bringen, so dass der Vulkanier Sekunden brauchte, seine energische Konzentration wieder zu finden. Nur zu oft hatte sie dies schon beobachtet. Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich eifersüchtig beim bloßen Gedanken daran.

»Miss Chapel«, zischte McCoy ungeduldig.  
Ertappt straffte sie die Schultern und eilte zum Lichtschalter. »Natürlich, Doktor.«

»Sie hatten vorher auch schon graue Haare, Doktor«, murmelte Spock als das grelle Licht ihm endlich nicht mehr in den Augen brannte.

»Na hören Sie mal, das ist feinstes Naturblond!« Der Arzt pfiff zynisch durch die Zähne. »Ich sehe schon, charmant wie immer. Sie sind offenkundig auf dem Wege der Besserung.« Doch der Vulkanier sah absolut nicht so aus, als wäre er wieder hergestellt. McCoy beäugte ihn genauer. Irgendetwas in seinen Augen hatte sich verändert. War weicher geworden, sehnsüchtiger und er wirkte auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise… Ja, was? Entrückt? Verstört? Hilflos?

Der Vulkanier versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch McCoy drückte ihn kopfschüttelnd aufs Bett zurück. »Was ist passiert, Doktor?« 

Allmählich mehrte sich die Sorge des Arztes wirklich. »Erinnern Sie sich denn an gar nichts mehr?«

Und nun versuchte Spock sich zu erinnern. Sein Blick verlor sich in der Ferne... Einen Augenblick lang war da gar nichts, nur nebelige Schwaden blasser Erinnerungen… Stoisch runzelte er die Stirn, um seine Konzentration zu steigern… Da musste noch mehr sein, als lose Fetzen und Bilder. Er konnte es förmlich spüren… Und dann sah er Jims Gesicht plötzlich in aller Klarheit vor sich. Das Lächeln. Den zärtlichen Blick, den er ihm schenkte. Die Sonne, die hinter ihm vom Himmel herab strahlte und tausend glitzernde Nuancen in sein goldbraunes Haar malte… Dem Vulkanier stockte der Atem. Seine Augen starrten weit aufgerissen und schockiert jenen fernen Gedankenpunkt an, den nur er sehen konnte.

Der Arzt nickte betreten, von der Annahme ausgehend, er wüsste, woran Spock sich erinnerte: »Jim und Sie wollten auf Delta Vega, diesem unbemannten Planeten, hinunter beamen, um auf der Lithium-Station die angedachte Routinekontrolle durchzuführen und sind in einen Magnetsturm geraten. Der Funkkontakt brach sofort ab und wir beschlossen, Sie auf gut Glück wieder herauf zu holen. Wir hatten schon Angst, irgendwas sei dabei schief gegangen, da Sie beide bewusstlos auf der Plattform materialisierten, aber wahrscheinlich war das nur eine Auswirkung der atmosphärischen Turbulenzen während des Beamens-«

Das war es nicht, woran Spock sich erinnert hatte, doch schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, was fehlte und er schnellte aus den Kissen hoch. »Wo ist Jim?« 

»Ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig. Er ist auch hier.« McCoy trat einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass er Spock den Blick auf das Nachbarbett freigab.

»Ist er-«

»Es geht ihm soweit ganz gut, seine Vitalfunktionen sind stabil, wenn auch außer Normalbereich. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er ebenfalls bald wieder zu uns zurück findet.«

Spocks Blick blieb an dem reglosen Profil seines Captains haften. Für einen wohligen Moment lang hatte er das deutliche Gefühl, Jim würde sogleich den Kopf zu ihm neigen und ihn anlächeln und er konnte förmlich die betörenden Düfte riechen, die der Wind von den unzähligen Blüten rings um sie herum verströmte… Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Jim Kirks Körper lag leblos auf der Pritsche und das dumpfe, monotone Geräusch, mit der die Vitalanzeige am Kopfende seines Bettes seinen Puls wiedergab, verstärkte die traurige Szene noch.  
Spock wandte den Blick von seinem reglosen Freund ab und sah den Arzt mit verschlossener Miene an. »Ich erbitte hiermit meine Entlassung auf eigene Verantwortung.«

Dr. McCoy lachte verächtlich. »Wie bitte?!«

»Ich möchte auf mein Quartier, es geht mir gut.«

»Das können Sie vergessen, Spock! Solange Sie hier in meiner Obhut sind, bestimme ich, wann Sie gesund genug sind, um entlassen zu werden!« Doch gegen den Vulkanier hatte selbst er als Arzt keine Chance und das wusste McCoy nur zu gut. 

»Doktor, darf ich Sie an den Paragraphen 162 B der Schiffssatzung erinnern, der besagt, dass sich ein in medizinischer Behandlung befindliches Besatzungsmitglied in außerordentlichen Situationen auf eigene Verantwortung aus der ärztlichen Betreuung und somit-«

»Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut! Ihr nerv tötend akkurates Gedächtnis scheint jedenfalls keinen merklichen Schaden genommen zu haben.«

Spock nickte, verspürte anscheinend jedoch nicht den Drang, auf den sarkastischen Kommentar des Arztes, der ihn so gerne mit zynischen Spitzen aller Art stichelte, zu antworten.

»Doch ich appelliere an Ihren Verstand, Spock. Wenn Sie sich schlechter fühlen, oder irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung sein sollte, melden Sie sich umgehend hier bei mir auf der Krankenstation.« 

Der Vulkanier nickte nochmals gehorsam, um McCoy zu besänftigen.

»Und ich werde alle paar Stunden nach Ihnen sehen, ob es Ihnen passt oder nicht. Ich bin auf diesem Schiff immer noch der Arzt und für das Wohl der Besatzung verantwortlich. Das gilt für jeden Einzelnen, demnach auch für Sie, mein Lieber.« 

»So Sie darauf bestehen, Doktor.« Spock richtete sich auf und schwang die tauben Füße aus dem Bett. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, dem Herzgeräusch, das Jims Vitalitätsmaschine von sich gab, zu entfliehen. Er fürchtete, es könnte jeden Augenblick verstummen und ihm seinen geliebten Freund entreißen. Er musste weg von hier, von der penetranten Neugier des Doktors, von den sehnsüchtigen Blicken der Schwester und von Jim, dessen reglose Anwesenheit ihn zu tiefst verstörte. Er musste nachdenken. Meditieren. Wieder zu sich kommen. Er fühlte sich in seiner eigenen Haut völlig fremd. Auf eine gewisse Art abartig. Gefühlsduselig. Etwas war mit ihm – oder ihnen – im Transporterraum geschehen. Etwas, dem er umgehend auf den Grund gehen musste. Er hatte absolut nicht die Zeit und den Nerv Stunden oder gar Tage untätig hier auf der Krankenstation zu vergeuden und vielleicht sogar mit anzusehen, wie sein einziger Freund starb. 

Der Boden schwankte unter seinen nackten Füßen, als er aufstand. McCoy packte ihn besorgt am Arm, doch er wehrte ihn ab. »Es geht mir gut, Doktor. Es gibt keinen Grund für eine derart sorgenvolle Miene.«

»Schwester Chapel wird Sie zu ihrem Quartier geleiten.« 

»Das ist absolut unnötig, McCoy.«

»Was hier unnötig ist, bestimme ich.«

Chapel nickte und machte sich eilig ins Nebenzimmer auf, um Spocks Sachen zu holen.

 

Auf den Gängen herrschte Stille. Nur das stete, kaum hörbare Summen des Schiffes war anwesend. Spock hörte es deutlicher, als der menschliche Teil der Besatzung, da sein Gehör weit besser trainiert war und wesentlich tiefere und höhere Frequenzen empfangen konnte.  
Doch es störte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Er hatte sich nach zweieinhalb Jahren längst daran gewöhnt und es war zu einem Teil von ihm geworden. Es gab ihm das Gefühl, zu Hause zu sein. Eine Empfindung, die er auf dem Vulkan nie in dieser Form kennen gelernt hatte.

Schwester Chapel hatte seinen Arm unter ihren gehakt und er spürte an der Festigkeit ihres Griffes, dass sie dabei keine Widerworte duldete. Der Wissenschaftsoffizier fühlte sich jedoch nicht zu schwach, um allein zu laufen. Im Gegenteil. Es war ihm, als hätte er einen endlos langen, erholsamen Schlaf hinter sich. Sein Körper war inzwischen wach und stark, nur sein Verstand schien immer noch nicht wieder ganz zurück gekehrt zu sein. Doch daran konnte man arbeiten – und er würde daran arbeiten. 

Beide schwiegen den ganzen Weg und die Krankenschwester stellte mit Bitterkeit fest, dass Spock ihre Berührung nur mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ertrug. Aus ihnen würde niemals etwas werden, das stand mit absoluter Sicherheit fest. Er wollte sie nicht. Schlimmer noch, er hatte nicht das kleinste Fünkchen Interesse an ihr und das bedauerte sie zu tiefst.

An Spocks Quartiertür angekommen, gab sie seinen Arm endlich frei. Ohne auch nur einen Moment länger zu warten, betätigte der Offizier den Türknopf und die Tür öffnete sich mit dem gewohnten zischenden Geräusch.

»Sollten Sie etwas benötigen, lassen Sie es uns wissen, Mr. Spock.« Sie versuchte ihm tief in die braunen Augen zu schauen, doch er nickte nur, ohne ihren Blick zu erwidern und schritt durch die Tür, die sich sogleich hinter ihm schloss. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer, den sie sich ausnahmsweise gestattete, machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Hinter der Tür blieb Spock stehen und schloss die Augen. Er konnte sich keine Sekunde länger den verwirrenden Bildern entziehen, die durch die nebeligen Wogen seines Verstandes hindurch mehr und mehr sichtbar wurden. Da war sie wieder. Die satte grüne Wiese, die warme, von Blütenduft getränkte Luft und… Jim. Der Captain. Sein Vorgesetzter. Sein Freund. Sein einziger, wenn man es genau betrachtete. Der Vulkanier wusste zwar, dass auch McCoy sein Leben für ihn geben würde, so wie er es wiederum auch für den Arzt tun würde, doch ihre Beziehung konnte man nicht als Freundschaft bezeichnen. Tief in ihren Herzen mochten sie sich vielleicht gern haben, die meiste Zeit jedoch strapazierte McCoys emotionelle, übermenschliche Art einfach Spocks Nerven. Und im Gegenzug fand auch der Arzt Spocks _gefühlskalte Art_ , wie er sie so gern nannte, wenig amüsant.  
Bei Jim war dies anders. Der Captain hatte zwar ebenfalls eine starke emotionelle Seite, doch er wusste besser damit umzugehen und er war fähig, sie während der Arbeit im Zaum zu halten, was es dem Vulkanier wesentlich angenehmer machte, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. 

In der Kabine herrschte dämmriges Licht das Nacht simulierte. Es wurde allmählich heller und Spock sah auf die Computeranzeige um ohne Verwunderung festzustellen, dass der Morgen anbrach. 5:14. Er musste das Kommando übernehmen, nun da er wieder auf dem Posten war, und würde veranlassen, dass sie noch so lange im Orbit von Delta Vega blieben, bis es dem Captain wieder besser ging; falls dies überhaupt geschehen würde, gestand sich Spock ein. Und während sie in der Umlaufbahn pendelten, hatte er genug Zeit zu meditieren und Nachforschungen anzustellen, um an genauere Informationen zu den Ereignissen von gestern Abend zu gelangen. Und die brauchte er dringend, wenn er herausfinden wollte, was überhaupt mit ihnen geschehen war. Möglicherweise konnte er auf dieser Weise sogar dem Captain helfen.

So duschte er zügig, um den Lazarettgeruch von sich abzuwaschen – er hatte dabei das ungute Gefühl, noch viel mehr von sich abwaschen zu müssen – und schlüpfte in die frische strahlend blaue Offiziersuniform, die ihm der Bekleidungs-Synthesator, nachdem er den Code dafür eingetippt hatte, ausgab. Sofort fühlte er sich wieder ein Stück wie er selbst. Ohne die Stiefel anzuziehen legte er sich aufs Bett, faltete die Hände über dem unteren Rippenbogen zusammen und schloss die Augen, um sich der Konzentration hinzugeben. Sein Atem floss gleichmäßig und ruhig. Er ließ den Gedanken und Bildern freien Lauf, selbst als sie wieder zu der fremden Welt hinüber glitten. Er musste dringend mehr Informationen über diese Erinnerungen, oder was auch immer sie waren, einholen. Er musste sie sich genau ansehen, denn vielleicht würde er dann erfahren, was mit ihnen geschehen war und wie man Jim möglicherweise helfen konnte.  
Er brauchte einen Punkt, an dem er beginnen konnte.

Lautlos tauchte er in sein dortiges Ich ein, sah diese fremde Welt durch dessen Augen. Der leichte Sommerwind wehte ihm um die Nase, fuhr durch sein Haar und strich um seinen Körper. Es war, als wäre er… Erschrocken hielt er den Atem an. Er war nackt! Warum, um alles in der Welt, trug er keine Kleidung? Für einen Moment verlor er das Bild und musste sich erst zwingen, wieder ruhig zu atmen.  
Die Nacktheit hatte ihm dort nicht das geringste ausgemacht, dass erkannte er nun deutlich. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und blickte in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen seines Captains. Der murmelte etwas und grinste, doch Spock konnte die Worte zu erst nicht verstehen.  
Er versuchte noch einmal, die Worte zu fassen, sie von seinen Lippen abzulesen.  
 _Du bist wunderschön._  
Sein fremdes Ich erwiderte darauf etwas, doch er fühlte lediglich, wie sich seine Lippen stumm bewegten. Seine Ohren schienen plötzlich taub zu sein. Er konnte weder Jim hören, noch sich selbst, noch das Rauschen der Gräser, das Zwitschern der Vögel oder das Summen der Insekten um sie herum.

Die Verbindung riss ab, wie ein Traum, aus dem man blitzschnell hochschreckte und er schlug knurrend die Augen auf. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Selbst wenn er sich mehr von diesen absurden „Szenen“ antat, würde ihm das nichts bringen. Sie enthielten keinerlei hilfreiche Informationen. Gelinde ausgedrückt waren sie höchstens beschämend. Nichts mehr; sie entbehrten jedweder Logik. Das hier konnte in keinem Zusammenhang mit dem Transporterunfall stehen. Fiebrige und wirre Fantasien, erdacht von einem Hirn, das verzweifelt versucht hatte, in die Realität zurückzufinden.

Missmutig stand er auf und betätigte den Speise-Automaten. Auch wenn er keinerlei Hungergefühl verspürte, war es an der Zeit zu frühstücken und er musste etwas essen, um bei Kräften zu bleiben. Reine Logik. Danach würde er sich schnellstens zum Chef-Ingenieur Scott aufmachen, um sich genau berichten zu lassen, was geschehen war. Vielleicht war dies der bessere Weg, die Sache anzugehen.  
Stoisch ignorierte er die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ganz offensichtlich anderer Meinung war.

 

Pille hatte es sich gerade auf der Bettkante des Captains bequem gemacht, als sich auch dessen Vitalmesser plötzlich veränderten. Langsam krochen die kleinen leuchtendroten Pegel auf ihren Skalen den Normalwerten entgegen. Dann begann Jim sich zu regen und der Arzt der Enterprise traute seinen müden Augen kaum, als sein Freund ihn schläfrig anblinzelte.

»Gott, na endlich! Jim. JIM!«

Kirk wehrte ihn mühsam aber lächelnd mit den Händen ab und murmelte: »Is’ ja gut, Pille. Ich bin nicht taub.« Seine Stimme klang rau und erschöpft.

McCoy strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. »Wir hatten schon Angst, wir würden euch verlieren! Du-«

»Euch?« 

»Ja. Dich und Mr. Spock.« 

»Spock?« Seine Augen weiteten sich, als wäre ihm plötzlich etwas Wichtiges wieder eingefallen. Sofort war er hellwach.

»Wo ist er?«

Doch Pille tätschelte ihm väterlich den Arm. »Ganz ruhig, mein Lieber. Er ist wohl auf. Besaß sogar schon wieder die vulkanische Frechheit, mir meine eigenen ärztlichen Paragraphen unter die Nase zu reiben, bevor er sich aus dem Staub machte.«

»Er hat was?« Jim schien ihm nicht folgen zu können.

»Er hat sich auf eigene Verantwortung entlassen.« McCoy Miene verdüsterte sich nachdenklich. »Seine Vitalwerte waren zwar tatsächlich wieder im Normbereich, aber ich hätte es natürlich besser gefunden, wenn er wenigstens noch den heutigen Tag zur Beobachtung hier geblieben wäre. Aber unser Spitzohr lässt sich nun mal nichts sagen, du weißt ja wie er ist.«  
In dem Gesicht seines Freundes spiegelte sich plötzlich Mutlosigkeit. Als hätte man ihm einen schweren Stein auf die Brust gelegt, sank er flach atmend in die Kissen zurück und starrte zur Decke. »Geh ruhig wieder an die Arbeit. Mir geht’s gut, Pille.«

Als McCoy klar wurde, dass darauf keine weitere Erklärung folgen würde, stand er auf. »Jim, ich bitte dich als Arzt inständig, vernünftig zu sein und wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden hier zu bleiben. Ruh dich aus und ich werde dir etwas zu Essen bringen lassen. Danach sehen wir weiter.«

»Was ist mit dem Schiff?«

» Spock hat das Kommando. Wir kreisen seit dem Vorfall im Orbit. Und sobald die Wartungsarbeiten am Transporter beendet sind, werden wir die Kontrolle der Lithium-Station wie beauftragt durchführen und uns wieder auf den Weg machen. Wir liegen immer noch gut in der Zeit. Bis zur Ratssitzung auf K-7 sind es noch vier Tage.«

Kirk nickte. Er hatte also nur eine Nacht hier gelegen. Demnach hatten sie wirklich immer noch mehr als genügend Zeit bis zum Aufbruch zu Raumstation K-7, auf der die Verhandlungen über die geplante Aufnahme der Planeten aus Sektor VII – X stattfinden sollten. Zudem konnten sie hier die Energiereserven des Schiffes auffüllen, bevor sie wieder aufbrechen würden.

»Und nebenbei schadet dir ein bisschen Ruhe und Erholung nicht, mein Freund.«

»Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, Pille.«

»Endlich mal einer, der das einsieht«, lachte McCoy und reckte stolz das Kinn, bevor er sich davon machte.

Jim Kirk fasste nach oben an das Steuerpanel am Kopfende seines Bettes und schaltete den Pulsverstärker ab. Er brauchte Ruhe zum Nachdenken und dabei war es nicht hilfreich, seinen eigenen Pulsschlag auf die Nase gebunden zu bekommen. Nach McCoys Angaben hatte er also nur die letzte Nacht hier im Lazarett verbracht. Spock ebenso. Doch die verlorene Zeit kam ihm viel länger vor. Es hatte den Anschein, als wäre er ein ganzes Leben fort gewesen. Ein weit entferntes anderes Leben. So ganz und gar anders als das hier auf dem Schiff. Immer noch konnte er spüren, dass das Glück, das er dort erlebt hatte, wie flüssiges Gold durch seine Adern rann und ihn berauschte. Die Zufriedenheit und die endlose Ruhe, frei von allem Druck und den Verpflichtungen, die er als Captain eines Raumschiffes täglich auf seinen Schultern trug. Seligkeit und Frieden. Mit sich selbst vollkommen im Einklang. Und voller Liebe. Einer Art von Liebe, wie er sie noch nie zuvor erfahren hatte. Gewaltig und markerschütternd und doch keineswegs beängstigend. Und diese Liebe galt Spock. Seinem ersten Offizier und seinem Freund. Er zwang sich tiefer in das Gefühl einzutauchen; es war betörend, geradezu magisch. Spocks Anwesenheit dort ließ ihm das Herz in der Brust höher schlagen.

Spock. Er schlug die Augen auf. Was ging hier vor? Was war auf einmal mit ihm los?

Er war der Captain und er konnte einfach nicht auf die Art an seinen ersten Offizier denken. Das galt im Übrigen für jedes Mitglied seiner Besatzung. Es war peinlich und unrechtmäßig und Spock würde so etwas gewiss keines Falls dulden. Schnappte er über? Sein Verstand hatte bei dem Unfall ganz offensichtlich einen gehörigen Schaden genommen.

_Seine Hand glitt zärtlich Spocks nackten Oberschenkel hinauf. Weiche Härchen sträubten sich gegen seine Fingerkuppen. Ein prickelndes Gefühl, das er zutiefst genoss._

»Stop! Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten«, murmelte er und presste sich die Handballen auf die Augenlider. Was die immer klarer werdenden Bilder jedoch nicht im Geringsten vertreiben konnte. Er musste sich zusammenreißen und durfte sich nicht solchen absurden Hirngespinsten unterwerfen. Missmutig nahm er die Hände von den Augen und betrachtete seine Finger. Kleine flimmernde Partikel tanzten davor, wie aufgewirbelter Staub im Licht. Es half nicht, wenn er sich selbst malträtierte. Es musste eine Lösung her. So schnell wie möglich. Die Pflicht als kommandierender Offizier eines Schiffes verlangte Disziplin und Stärke. Spock würde ihn für eine derart emotionelle Reaktion auf einen simplen, absurden Traum verurteilen.

Wie es ihm wohl nach diesem Vorfall ging? McCoys Beschreibung klang ganz nach dem guten alten Spock. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine trockenen Mundwinkel. Aber seinem besorgten Blick nach zu urteilen, war das nicht der Fall. Und Pille hatte schon immer gute Sensoren für solche Dinge besessen. Er erkannte zumeist bereits die kleinsten Unregelmäßigkeiten, minimale Abweichungen von der Norm. Er würde noch einmal mit dem Arzt darüber sprechen müssen. Wenn er wirklich Zweifel an Spocks Gesundheit oder seelischen Verfassung hatte, musste er als Captain davon in Kenntnis gesetzt werden. Erst recht wenn es sich dabei um _seinen_ ersten Offizier handelte.  
Wenn Spock allerdings wirklich das Selbe gesehen und erlebt hatte… Nein, das war unmöglich. Man konnte sich nicht gegenseitig in einen Traum besuchen. So etwas war schlichtweg unmöglich, es sei denn, möglicherweise, Spock hatte seinen Geist mit ihm verschmolzen und wie sollte er das getan haben, wenn er sich doch ebenfalls in tiefem Schlaf befunden hatte. Nein, es war unmöglich, dass Spock das alles miterlebt hatte.

Ein Teil von Jim war unendlich dankbar und erleichtert für diese Erkenntnis, ein anderer jedoch, tief in seiner Seele, war gelinde enttäuscht.

 

Spock erschien so lautlos hinter Chefingenieur Scott, wie ein Kater, der sich auf der Jagt an eine ahnungslose Maus anschlich.  
Scotty, der gerade über den offenen Schaltkreisen des Transporterpanels brütete, fuhr wie von der Tarantel gestochen herum und ließ erschrocken das Werkzeug fallen.

»Herr Gott, Mr. Spock! Sie können sich doch nicht so an mich her-«

»Ich sehe nicht, was Gott damit zu tun hätte, Mr. Scott.« Pikiert hob Spock eine seiner spitzen Augenbrauen.

»Das sagt man doch nur so.«, stöhnte Scotty und angelte mit Mühe sein Werkzeug unter dem Tisch hervor. »Sie müssen sich nur nicht so an die Leute heranschleichen. Das ist unhöflich.«

Doch Spock ignorierte das Gebrabbel des Ingenieurs und kam sofort zum Punkt. »Mr. Scott, ich möchte, dass Sie mir genauestens schildern, was gestern Abend passiert ist. Jedes noch so kleine Detail könnte von größter Bedeutung sein.«

Der Ingenieur blickte zwischen seinem offenen Schaltpult und Spock hin und her und einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille. »Jetzt gleich?«

»Wenn ich bitten dürfte.«

Nach einem Seufzer wischte sich Mr. Scott die Hände sauber und ließ sich auf der Stufe zur Transporterplattform fallen. »Also schön. Eine Pause kommt meinem Rücken sicher entgegen.« 

Spock setzte sich nicht zu ihm, doch kniete er vor ihm nieder, um ihm eindringlich in die Augen zu sehen.

Scotty rieb sich den schmerzenden Rücken und begann zu berichten, wobei er versuchte, sich an jedes Detail zu erinnern. »Der Captain und Sie kamen gestern Abend hier herunter und ich sollte sie auf den Planeten beamen, genau vor den Eingang der Lithium-Station.«

»Um welche Uhrzeit genau war das und wie lauteten die Koordinaten?«

»Steht alles in den Logbuch Aufzeichnungen.« Er machte eine fahrige Handbewegung. »Ich hab die Daten gleich notiert, weil ich’s mir schon gedacht hab‘, dass früher oder später jemand danach fragen würde. Jedenfalls fragte ich den Captain, ob wir das nicht besser auf morgen – beziehungsweise auf heute - verschieben sollten, wegen der atmosphärischen Turbulenzen. Aber Sie waren beide der Ansicht, dass keine Gefahr bestünde, da sich der Sturm gelegt habe. Also beamte ich sie hinunter und plötzlich kam, wie aus dem Nichts, wieder so eine Böe. Das ganze Schiff wackelte und wir versuchten, mit Ihnen Funkkontakt aufzunehmen. Aber natürlich empfingen wir nur ein Rauschen, also musste ich entscheiden, ob wir Sie sofort zurück beamen oder auf Funkkontakt warten sollten.«

Spocks Blick blieb unergründlich.

»Was sollte ich denn machen?! Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, ob Sie überhaupt unten auf der Planetenoberfläche angekommen waren oder ob sie irgendwo dematerialisiert im Orbit herum schwirrten. Also tat ich das einzige, das mir vernünftig erschien. Ich holte Sie und Captain Kirk sofort zurück.«

»Wie viel Zeit ist zwischen den beiden Beamvorgängen vergangen?«

»Das weiß ich noch genau. Sechsundvierzig Sekunden.« 

»Und dann?«

»Dann materialisierten sie hier wieder, allerdings bewusstlos. Ich rief sofort Doktor McCoy und er ließ Sie auf die Krankenstation bringen.« Scotty‘s Gesicht war zerfurcht von Schuldgefühlen. »Hätte ich Sie denn nicht zurückholen sollen?« 

Erst jetzt schien Spock zu bemerkten, wie schlecht es dem Ingenieur damit ging. »Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Fakt ist jedenfalls, dass wir uns zu keiner Zeit auf der Planetenoberfläche befunden haben. Wo wir allerdings in den besagten sechsundvierzig Sekunden gewesen sind, ist mir bis jetzt völlig unklar.« Spock stand auf. Es war nicht nötig, Mr. Scott Details über die Theorie mitzuteilen, die gerade in seinem Kopf heran reifte. »Ich werde mir Ihren Bericht ausleihen, wenn Sie gestatten. Versuchen Sie weiter, den Transporter wieder einsatzbereit zu machen, aber beamen Sie niemanden von der Besatzung, solange nicht eindeutig geklärt ist, was die Fehlfunktion verursacht hat.«

Scotty stand auf und glättete betreten seine scharlachrote Uniform. »Ja, Sir. Ich gebe Ihnen bescheid, so bald ich etwas Neues weiß.«  
Als Spock die Disketten an sich genommen hatte und sich in Richtung Tür aufmachte, hielt es Scotty nicht mehr aus. Er musste es wissen.  
»Mr. Spock?«

Der blieb verwundert stehen und drehte sich um. »Ja, Mr. Scott?«

»Geht es Captain Kirk gut?« Und Scotty‘s Herz tat einen schmerzhaften Satz, als sich etwas in den dunklen Augen des Vulkaniers veränderte.

»Ich weiß es nicht«, antwortete er und dann war er verschwunden.

 

Inzwischen war es Nachmittag auf der Enterprise geworden und bis jetzt hatten Spock Recherchen zu keiner definitiven Lösung geführt. Er hatte mit unzähligen Besatzungsmitgliedern gesprochen, die Sensordaten wieder und wieder studiert, in seinem Quartier am Computer gehockt und eine wüste Theorie nach der anderen überprüft, doch keine davon hatte sich auch nur annähernd als zufriedenstellend erwiesen. Er hatte weder herausbekommen, was zu diesen atmosphärischen Turbulenzen führte – die in unregelmäßigen Abständen immer noch das Schiff erschütterten – noch, wo sie die besagten sechsundvierzig Sekunden gewesen, oder warum sie bewusstlos geworden waren. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass das jemals bei irgendjemandem vorgekommen war und sie beide waren jung und gesund. Etwas musste mit ihnen während dieser verlorenen Zeitspanne geschehen sein. Etwas, das gewaltig genug war, einem gesunden Menschen ernsthaft etwas anzuhaben. 

Dann erlaubte er sich endlich an Jim zu denken. Warum war er selbst aufgewacht und der Captain nicht? 

Doch wenn ihnen beiden das Gleiche passiert war, konnte man logischerweise davon ausgehen, dass es auch in etwa dieselben Auswirkungen auf sie haben musste. Andererseits war sein Blut vulkanisch und auch seine Anatomie unterschied sich von der der Erdenmenschen und vielleicht hatte ihn gerade das gerettet... Die Krankenstation lag keine fünf Minuten entfernt, doch er brachte es nicht über sich, nach dem Captain zu sehen. Es diente keinerlei Zweck und er hatte bei weiterem wichtige Dinge zu erledigen als untätig an einem Krankenbett herum zu sitzen, wie es die Menschen so gerne taten. Dieser Fall musste aufgeklärt werden und das hatte höchste Priorität. Spätestens in 48 Stunden mussten sie zu den Verhandlungen aufbrechen und bis dahin galt es, das Problem zu analysieren und zu lösen.

Spocks Magen knurrte mürrisch, und verlangte nach dem, was ihm zustand. Entnervt verdrehte er die Augen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kantine. Dort würde er wenigstens nebenbei gleich mit McCoy sprechen können, der ihm immer noch das ein oder andere medizinische Detail über die vergangene Nacht vorenthielt.

Auf dem Korridor herrschte reges Treiben und ausgelassene Stimmung. Der größte Teil der Besatzung hatte Zwangsurlaub, da es einfach nicht wirklich viel zu tun gab. Spock schritt zielstrebig auf den Turbolift am Ende des langen Ganges zu, ohne sich umzusehen.  
Er wusste, dass man ihn neugierig ansah. Natürlich fragte sich jeder, was mit ihm und dem Captain geschehen war und warum er es augenscheinlich heil überstanden hatte, während von Kirk nirgendwo etwas zu sehen oder zu hören war. Hier und da verstummten Unterhaltungen, man tuschelte, man starrte, doch niemand sprach ihn an und so schritt er erhobenen Hauptes an ihnen vorbei.  
»Deck Acht«, befahl er dem Liftcomputer, dessen Türen sich gerade schlossen, als eine Hand dazwischen erschien.

»Halt, ich muss noch mit!« 

Überrascht blickte Spock in McCoys Gesicht. »Was ist passiert, Doktor?«

»Deck Acht.« 

Die Türen schlossen sich nun endgültig und der Lift setzte sich brummend in Bewegung. 

»Ach, nichts Gravierendes. Sieht so aus, als hätte eine von Mr. Sulu‘s fleischfressenden Pflanzenungetümen mal wieder jemanden angefallen. Ich wäre ja dafür, dass solche Dinger auf dem Schiff generell verboten würden. Ständig hat man deswegen Ärger am Hals. Vergiftungen, Bisswunden und Ausschlag... Neulich musste ich einem Yeoman sogar sechzehn messerscharfe Stachel entfernen. Wissen Sie wie mühsam das ist, wenn die Dinger Widerhaken haben?« Doch vergeblich suchte der Schiffsarzt Verständnis in den Augen seines Gegenübers. Normalerweise hätte er jetzt mit einer deftigen Diskussion über die Wichtigkeit der Rettung vom Aussterben bedrohter Arten gerechnet, doch Spock sah ihn nur entgeistert an.

Der Lift stoppte und die Türen öffneten sich, ehe der Vulkanier überhaupt einen Gedanken fassen konnte.

Und dann begriff McCoy Spocks ungewohntes Schweigen und rief ihm zu, während er mit der Arzttasche in der Hand aus dem Lift huschte. »Sie sollten Jim auf der Krankenstation besuchen. Das heißt, sobald Sie etwas von ihrer kostbaren Zeit für Menschlichkeit erübrigen können!« 

Dann bog er um die Ecke, verschwand und ließ einen verwirrten ersten Offizier im Lift zurück.

McCoy hatte wohl bemerkt, dass sich Spock den ganzen Tag über nicht im Lazarett hatte blicken lassen und auch als er sich kurz über das Intercom nach dem Befinden des Vulkaniers erkundigt hatte, hatte der das Thema Kirk nicht angeschnitten. Vielleicht litt er ja wirklich darunter, dass Jims Zustand kritisch war und vielleicht wollte er ihn auch besuchen, brachte es nur einfach nicht über sich aus Angst, schlechte Nachricht zu erhalten, aber viel eher ging der Arzt davon aus, dass es Spock einfach nicht interessierte. Dass es wichtigere Dinge gab, die seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurften, als ein Mensch, der möglicherweise sowieso verloren war. Spock war in diesem Punkt einfach nicht einschätzbar, deshalb ging McCoy vom Offensichtlichsten aus. Und diese Gefühllosigkeit ärgerte ihn maßlos, weshalb er Spock nun verschwiegen hatte, dass Jim seit dem Vormittag wieder wach war. Sollte sich das Schlitzohr ruhig ein wenig Sorgen machen; das tat seiner sträflich vernachlässigten menschlichen Seite gewiss gut.

 

»Aber Captain, Sie haben ja kaum einen Bissen angerührt«, stellte Miss Chapel besorgt fest, als Sie das Tablett von dem kleinen Tischchen neben Kirks Liege nahm.

»Es war mehr als genug. Ich danke Ihnen, Schwester.« Sein Lächeln war offensiv charmant und wie immer kam er damit durch.

Auf ihren hohen Wangen erschien ein zartrosa Schimmer und sie trug das Tablett lächelt davon. Es war das erste Mal in der gesamten Zeit auf der Enterprise, dass er nichts essen mochte, dabei war er für etwas Essbares eigentlich immer zu haben und nichts mochte ihm seinen Appetit verderben. Doch Jim Kirk fühlte sich nicht mehr wie er selbst. Sein Leben schien innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden aus den Fugen geraten sein und er hatte keinerlei Willen oder Kraft, es wieder in die alten Bahnen zu lenken. Die Gefühle in seinem Kopf spielten völlig verrückt und er konnte nicht einmal sagen warum. Nur wegen einem Traum? Es war, als hätten seine Willenskraft und seine Stärke, auf die er sich immer hatte verlassen können, unter der Last dieser Emotionen bedingungslos kapituliert. Nur deshalb lag er immer noch hier anstatt sich das Kommando über sein Schiff zurückzuholen und auf der Brücke zu sein – oder wo auch immer er gebraucht wurde. Doch er fühlte sich innerlich zerrissen und solange er keinen klaren Kopf hatte, konnte er sich nicht vor der Besatzung sehen lassen. Sie würden gut eine Weile ohne ihn auskommen, nun da die Enterprise sowieso tatenlos im Orbit schwebte und alle Geschäftigkeit still stand. 

Zwei Mal war er eingeschlafen und jedes Mal hatte er wieder diesen Traum gehabt. Je mehr er sich erlaubte, darüber nachzudenken, desto klarer und intensiver wurden die Visionen von der fremden Welt. Es überraschte ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass es seinen lädierten Verstand wieder ausgerechnet dort hin gezogen hatte; er hatte den ganzen Vormittag über nichts anderes nachdenken können und wenn er ehrlich war, faszinierte ihn dieser Ort (er wollte nicht sagen sein vulkanischer Freund). Erregtes Glück floss schwer durch seine Adern, kroch in die entlegensten Windungen seines Hirnes und vernebelte ihm den Verstand.

Warum war er plötzlich so fasziniert von der absurden Vorstellung, mit Spock zusammen zu sein? Ausgerechnet Mr. Spock. 

Diese Empfindungen fühlten sich fremd und doch verboten gut an. Er hatte schon immer Gefühle für seinen ersten Wissenschaftsoffizier gehabt, aber sie waren nie dieser Art gewesen. Spock war auf seine vulkanische Weise unglaublich schön, welche Ansicht viele der weiblichen Besatzungsmitglieder offenkundig teilten. Sein pedantisch genau geschnittenes schwarzes Haar saß immer perfekt und wurde von den geschwungenen spitzen Ohren adrett eingerahmt.  
Sein schlanker Körper war geradezu athletisch durchtrainiert, obwohl er keinerlei Sport trieb, so fern man Meditation nicht dazuzählte. Er als Captain dagegen musste ständig aufpassen, dass er nicht all zu oft über die Strenge schlug und regelmäßig seinen Sport machte. Er wusste, dass er sonst schneller aufgehen würde, als ein Hefeteig im Ofen. Spocks Hirn glich einem gigantischen Datenspeicher, den er ständig erweiterte und der ein schier endlos großes Fassungsvermögen hatte. Kombiniert mit seinem messerscharfen Verstand und der Gabe, seine Gefühle völlig außen vor zu lassen, war das tödlich. Wie viele gelungene Missionen waren auf Spocks außerirdische Genialität zurückzuführen? Jim hatte längst aufgehört zu zählen. Spock war ein kostbares grünblütiges Juwel für ihn, auf das er nicht verzichten konnte und wollte.  
Und nun setzte er all das aufs Spiel, in dem er _so_ über ihn dachte. An ihn dachte.

 

Spock stand immer noch reglos im Lift als sich die Türen hinter McCoy wieder geschlossen hatten. Was hatte McCoy damit gemeint, dass er auf die Krankenstation gehen sollte. Hatte sich Jims Zustand verändert? Verschlechtert? Sein leerer Magen zog sich plötzlich unangenehm zusammen. Nein, man hätte ihn über jeder Veränderung in Kenntnis gesetzt. Er atmete tief und zwang sich zur inneren Ruhe.  
»Wohin?« Der Liftcomputer neben ihm an der Kabinenwand blinkte ungeduldig.

Das war typisch für die menschliche Spezies. Fast nie bekam man eine genaue Aussage, mit der man arbeiten konnte. Spock verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wägte ab, ob es sinnvoll wäre, jetzt die Krankenstation aufzusuchen. Da er ja vom Schiffsarzt keine genaue Erklärung bezüglich des Zustandes seines Captains erhalten hatte, war es nur logisch, dass er sich selbst ein Bild über dessen Befinden machte. Er musste schließlich wissen, ob er das Kommando abgeben würde, oder es sogar weiter auf unabsehbare Zeit behalten würde.  
Wohl oder übel musste er sich jetzt Zeit dafür nehmen.

»Wohin?«

»Deck Sieben. Krankenstation«, entgegnete er und straffte die in offiziersblau gekleideten Schultern.

Sogleich setzte sich der Lift wieder in Bewegung und raste aufwärts zum darüber liegenden Deck. 

Auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation versuchte Spock immer noch fieberhaft, McCoys wage Aussage zu deuten. Unmut breitete sich in ihm aus. Dem Arzt war es durchaus zuzutrauen, dass er ihn wieder einmal an der Nase herumführte. Ständig unternahm er alle möglichen Versuche, ein Quäntchen Emotionalität aus ihm hervor zu locken. Wobei er natürlich fortwährend gnadenlos scheiterte. Doch dieses eine Mal hatte er es zum Leidwesen Spocks geschafft, ihm die Nerven flattern zu lassen. Wenn es Jim nun schlechter ging? Als Mensch war er viel anfälliger, schwächer als beispielsweise ein Vulkanier. Es galt, sich auf jede Möglichkeit gefasst zu machen. 

Ohne seinen Gang zu verlangsamen, betrat Spock die Krankenstation und folgte dem schmalen Korridor am Ärztezimmer vorbei zu den Bettsälen. Aufgrund einiger dringender Umbauarbeiten hatte man den gesamten Patientenstamm auf den zweiten, gegenüberliegenden Teil der Station verlegt und McCoy hatte es als glücklichen Zufall angesehen, dass er deshalb eine Station ausschließlich für Kirk und ihn allein gehabt hatte, um die besondere Diskretion zu wahren.

Als Spock um die Ecke bog, war das erste, was ihm auffiel, die Abwesenheit des Pulsverstärkers. Das dumpfe monotone Geräusch, das anzeigte, dass jemand noch am Leben war. Sein Schritt beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich. Im Türbogen blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte seinen Captain an. Er war am Leben. Er war bei Bewusstsein. McCoy hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ihn zum Narren zu halten.

Jim nahm den Blick von dem kleinen Lesecomputer neben sich und sah auf. Er hatte offensichtlich mit McCoy gerechnet, denn ihm stockten sichtlich die Worte im Hals. »Spock.«

Der Vulkanier brauchte seine Sekunde, um sich auf die unerwartete Situation einzustellen. Kirk kannte diesen Moment ganz genau. Die Art, wie sich Spocks Augenbrauen zusammenzogen und zwei kleine senkrechte Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn bildeten. Sein Mund war ein Stück geöffnet und er sog die Luft durch seine Zähne. Tausend Emotionen spiegelten sich in seinen braunen Augen.  
Doch der kurze Moment eines Lidschlages genügte und der Zauber war vorbei.

Sein erster Offizier reckte das Kinn, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und trat einen Schritt vor, wobei seine Gestalt die übliche Unnahbarkeit wiederfand. »Captain. Wie ich sehe sind Sie wohl auf. Es freut mich außerordentlich, das zu sehen.«

»Ich bin heute Vormittag aufgewacht«, berichtete Kirk wahrheitsgemäß.

»Doktor McCoy hätte mir Bescheid geben sollen.« Spocks Stirnrunzeln löste sich auf. »Wenn Sie sich wieder gut genug fühlen, um das Kommando zu übernehmen, würde ich gern-«

»Es freut mich, dass es Ihnen ebenfalls gut geht. Behalten Sie das Kommando noch eine Weile.« Kirk lehnte sich zurück und musterte den Vulkanier unverhohlen. Etwas schien verändert an ihm, doch vielleicht lag es nur an dem neuen ungewohnten Blickwinkel, aus dem Kirk ihn nun betrachtete. »Ich fühle mich immer noch schwach und ausgelaugt. Deshalb habe ich Pille zugestimmt, als er mich bat, wenigstens noch heute zur Beobachtung hier zu bleiben.« 

Der Vulkanier nickte zustimmend, an seinen zuckenden Wangen jedoch war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er die Zähne zusammenbiss. 

Beide schwiegen und es entstand mit einem Mal eine vielsagende Stille. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass Spock all das, was Kirk zu schaffen machte, ebenfalls erlebt hatte. Auch wenn das nach dem Verständnis des Captains unmöglich sein sollte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick kam ihm der Gedanke, seinen Offizier einfach darauf anzusprechen. Darüber zu reden und die Sache aus der Welt zu schaffen, doch dann überkamen ihn ernsthafte Zweifel. Wahrscheinlich tat er besser daran, diese Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Spock würde das mit Sicherheit tun und er wollte sie beide nicht in unnötige Verlegenheit bringen.

Auch Spock schien sich der Situation nicht stellen zu wollen und hatte es auf einmal sehr eilig. »Captain, wenn Sie erlauben, würde ich dann wieder an die Arbeit gehen. Der Transporter ist immer noch nicht wieder einsatzbereit und außerdem sind da noch ein paar andere Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern sollte.«

Aus Kirks Augen sprach Verwunderung. Ein paar andere Dinge? Seit wann drückte er sich derart unpräzise aus? »Zum Beispiel?«

Der Vulkanier war auf diese Frage nicht vorbereitet. »Nun… Ich möchte eine Theorie überprüfen, die im Zusammenhang mit dem Transportervorfall von gestern Abend steht. Ich würde es allerdings vorziehen, erst darüber zu sprechen, wenn sich meine Theorie bestätigen sollte.«

Wenn Spock über etwas brütete, war Schweigsamkeit seine übliche Vorgehensweise und Jim wollte ihn nicht zwingen, mit der Sprache rauszurücken. Er würde es noch früh genug erfahren. Niemand war besser im Lösen von Rätseln als dieser Vulkanier und man konnte fast mit Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass er die passende Lösung finden würde. Deshalb ließ es Kirk darauf beruhen. »Erstatten Sie mir bitte Bericht, sobald es Fortschritte gibt.«

»Das werde ich tun, Captain.« 

Er verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war und Kirk fragte sich, ob er sich das gerade Geschehene nur eingebildet hatte. Alles schien wie immer, und gleichsam hatte sich alles verändert. Spock wirkte noch verschlossener als üblich – sofern das überhaupt möglich war. Wie hatte er auch nur einen Funken Hoffnung haben können, dass Spock sich ändern würde. Nichts und niemand würden ihn ändern, wenn er es selbst nicht wollte. Und er wollte nicht, so viel war sicher. Der Stachel der Ernüchterung saß tief und schmerzte ihn bitter und gleichzeitig kroch eine unbändige Sehnsucht in ihm auf, die er kaum verstand. Warum sollte er Spock wollen? Ausgerechnet das komplizierteste Geschöpf auf der ganzen Enterprise. Er konnte jede Frau auf diesem Schiff erobern, wenn er sich genug ins Zeug legte, da war er sicher, doch auf einmal reizte ihn diese Vorstellung kein bisschen mehr. 

Nur Spock war es, der seine Sinne plötzlich völlig auf den Kopf stellte. Was sie empfunden hatten, als sie in dieser anderen Welt zusammen gewesen waren, war echt gewesen. Echte Zuneigung, echtes Verlangen. Fast so, als wäre es real gewesen. Und es hatte einen tiefen Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen. Es wirkte nach, denn er spürte die gespannte Erregung immer noch. Sie hatte sich in seinem Körper eingenistet wie eine romulanische Trichterspinne, auf ein unvorsichtiges Opfer lauernd, das sie dann in ihren Bau zerrte und genüsslich bei lebendigem Leibe auffraß. Doch er war kein Opfer seiner Gefühle! Das würde er nicht zulassen.

Fluchend schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und schlurfte zum Intercom an der Wand hinüber. Er musste hier raus. Sofort. »Kirk an McCoy. Bitte kommen.« Ungeduldig wiederholte er die Anfrage, bis McCoy endlich in der Leitung erschien.

»McCoy hier, was gibt‘s, Jim? Alles in Ordnung?«

»Pille, ich ziehe mich in meine Kabine zurück. Ich brauche eine heiße Dusche und mein eigenes Bett. Spock behält bis auf weiteres das Kommando.«

»War er bei dir?«

»Ja, das war er. Falls irgendetwas sein sollte, weißt du, wo du mich findest. Kirk Ende.« McCoy hatte etwas sagen wollen, aber Jim ertrug jetzt keine weiteren Diskussionen über Spock. Er konnte auch so schon an nichts anderes denken.

 

Unruhe floss schwer durch Kirks Adern, als die Kabinentür hinter ihm zu schwang. Er war allein. Endlich.  
Mit zitternden Fingern entledigte er sich seiner Stiefel und der Uniform. Sie war ihm plötzlich viel zu eng vorgekommen; hatte ihm fast den Atem abgeschnürt. Er schnappte nach Luft, als er endlich nackt war. Eine heiße Dusche war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte.  
Spocks Anblick auf der Krankenstation fraß sich immer tiefer in sein Gedächtnis und er stellte bestürzt fest, dass ihn genau dieser gewohnte Anblick jetzt wütend machte. Wie hatte Spock so ruhig bleiben können? Wenn er all das auch erlebt hatte, warum machte es ihm derart wenig aus, während er deshalb fast den Verstand verlor? Berührte es ihn überhaupt nicht? Arbeit. Ihn interessierte immer nur das. Als ob es nichts Wichtigeres im Leben gab. Sehnte er sich denn wirklich nie nach einem Menschen, der einfach nur da war. Der ihn liebte und ihm gab, was er brauchte?

Kirk hatte Spock als Charakter mit all seinen Macken und Eigenheiten immer akzeptiert; als jemanden, für den es nur die Arbeit hab, der sich nie ablenken oder gar aus der Bahn werfen ließ, und doch brachte genau das in diesem Augenblick sein Blut zum kochen.  
Ihn als Captain gelang es nicht, diese Gefühle und Emotionen in den Griff zu bekommen, während sie seinen Offizier völlig kalt ließen. Warum hatte Spock so viel mehr Widerstandskraft als er? 

Über seine eigene Unzulänglichkeit fluchend betrat er die Duschkabine und drehte das Wasser auf. Ein Schauer durchlief ihn, als die ersten heißen Tropfen seine Haut berühren. Dieser verfluchte Vulkanier raubte einem den letzten Nerv. Zum ersten Mal konnte er nachempfinden, wie es Pille ständig ging, wenn er sich verständnislos schnaubend über Spocks fehlende emotionelle Anteilnahme beklagte.

Er hielt die Hand unter den Duschgelspender und betrachtete die dickflüssige grüne Seife, die sofort in seiner Handfläche zerlief. Spocks Blut war ebenfalls grün; seines dagegen rot. Er vergaß einfach immer wieder, dass er kein Mensch war – zumindest nicht ganz. Im Grunde genommen konnte Spock also nicht einmal etwas dafür, dass er so war, wie er nun mal war. Von klein auf hatte man ihm eingehämmert, dass Emotionalität der Feind war. Dass man sie verdrängen und verstecken musste und das man sich ihrer nur schämen konnte. Einem Kind Liebe und Zuneigung vorzuenthalten, käme auf der Erde schwerer Misshandlung gleich. Mochte sein, dass die reinblütigen vulkanischen Kinder gut ohne elterliche Zärtlichkeit auskamen, da einfach kein Verlangen mehr danach in ihren Genen existierte, doch Spock war halb Mensch und er musste darunter gelitten haben, da war er sich ganz sicher.

Er stellte sich ganz unter den weichen Wasserstrahl und verrieb die tropfende Seife in seinen Händen. Schnell entstand der duftige Schaum, der ihn vertraut in der Nase kitzelte. Er konnte Spock nicht dafür verantwortlich machen, dass er körperliche Zuneigung nie kennen gelernt hatte; dass sie ihn verschreckte. Aber er konnte ihn erkennen lassen, dass es in Ordnung war, sich einem anderen Menschen hinzugeben und ihm sein Herz zu öffnen. Und genau das hatte er ihm letzte Nacht gezeigt.

Gründlich seifte er sich ein. Die Arme, Achseln und seine glatte Brust, in der sein Herz immer noch Achterbahn fuhr. Dann glitten die seifigen Hände abwärts und er schloss ergeben die Augen. Bis jetzt hatte er die pochende Erregung, die sich schon beim Ausziehen in seinem schmerzenden Unterleib eingenistet hatte, ignorieren können, doch jetzt war es unmöglich. Seine Erregtheit hatte bereits jenen Punkt überschritten, an dem er es noch hätte abwenden können und er hatte sich lange nicht mehr selbst verwöhnt. Ständig hatte er den Kopf mit wichtigen und unwichtigen Dingen voll, dass für so etwas einfach keine Zeit mehr blieb.  
Seine Schenkel erzitterten, als er seine harte Männlichkeit mit den rutschigen Fingern umfasste. Wieder sah er all zu deutlich vor sich, was Spock und er getan hatten. Und er spürte, wie es sich angefühlt hatte… Wie _richtig_ es gewesen war…

Sein Puls hämmerte gegen seine Schläfen.

Er versuchte, sich an die letzte Frau zu erinnern, mit der er geschlafen hatte. Zugegeben, es war inzwischen ewig her aber dennoch mühte er sich krampfhaft, sich ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen, wie es sich angefühlt hatte… Er konnte es nicht. Er erinnerte sich nicht.  
Er erinnerte sich nur an Spock. An den Geschmack seiner blassen Schultern, den Duft seines ebenholzschwarzen Haares. Sie hatten sich einander vollkommen hingegeben. Waren eins geworden in der Abgeschiedenheit einer anderen Wirklichkeit.  
Das Surren in seinen Ohren wurde lauter. Er begann durch den Mund zu atmen. 

Immer tiefer tauchte er ein in diese berauschende Erinnerung.

Frischer Schweiß lief, im Licht glitzernd, Spocks Wirbelsäule hinab und verlor sich in der Vertiefung oberhalb seines Steißes. Jim folgte der feuchten Linie fasziniert mit seinem Zeigefinger. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Vulkanier überhaupt schwitzen konnten, doch anscheinend war dies nur eine unzähliger neuer Seiten, die es noch an seinem Freund zu entdecken gab. Spocks sensibler Körper zuckte unter der zarten Berührung und ebenso tat es Jims Härte. Die Nähe zu Spock entfesselte eine Lawine der Sehnsucht in ihm. Keine Frau hatte es je vermocht, in ihm so viele verschiedene Gefühle zugleich zu wecken. Zärtliche Liebe, tiefe Zuneigung und gleichzeitig raues Verlangen und schier endlose Gier nach dem anderen. Fiebriges Blut schoss ihm in die bebenden Lenden und er konnte nichts anderes tun, als sich kraftvoller zu massieren. Vor seinem geistigen Auge bog sich Spocks Rücken unter seinen Händen. Hingebungsvoll küsste er die vulkanischen Schulterblätter, die sich durch die Haut abzeichneten. Ein kehliges Knurren drang aus Spocks halbgeöffnetem Mund. Mit einigem Stolz stellte Jim fest, dass sein Freund kaum noch bei Sinnen war. Er würde sich ihm gänzlich hingeben, wenn Jim es wollte. 

Das Gefühl zu masturbieren war nicht annähernd vergleichbar mit dem Gefühl in Spock zu sein, doch es reichte, um sich selbst ganz und gar in der Fantasie zu verlieren. Keuchend stützte er sich mit der freien Hand an der Duschwand ab und das Wasser strömte über seinen Kopf und den angespannten Nacken herunter. Spocks Enge zu spüren und zu sehen, wie dieser lebendige Körper unter ihm vor Erregung zitterte, reichten aus um Kirk den Rest zu geben. Spocks Stöhnen hallte in seinen Ohren wider, als er einstimmte und sich der Höhepunkt wie ein eiserner Ring um seinen brennenden Schaft legte. Ein ganzes Universum explodierte vor seinen Augen.  
Schwer atmend sank er auf dem Duschboden zusammen, rieb sich die zittrigen Knie und beobachtete entsetzt, wie das Wasser die letzten milchigen Flecken seiner Lust davon spülte. 

Was hatte er da gerade getan? 

Wie konnte er seinem ersten Offizier jemals wieder in die Augen sehen? 

Doch wenigstens hatte es seinen Zweck nicht verfehlt. Er war wieder bei Verstand und das war das Wichtigste, selbst wenn er nun nüchterne Abscheu gegen sich empfand. Er war wieder er selbst. 

Noch einmal duschte Kirk sich gründlich ab, bevor er frierend aus der Dusche trat, sich frische Kleidung anzog und ins Bett wankte.  
Bevor er endgültig einschlief, erschien Spocks Gesicht vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern. Er lachte glücklich, als Jim ihn mit einem abgezupften Grashalm an den Flanken gekitzelte… Wehmut überfiel sein lädiertes Herz, doch wenige Augenblicke später umarmte ihn tröstlich der Schlaf und trug ihn fort.

Weit fort, in eine andere Welt.

*


End file.
